


Desire

by Salekdarling



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salekdarling/pseuds/Salekdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enemy thought to have been secured away for all eternity has returned, and they have discovered that Jak and Daxter are very much alive. They will do whatever it takes to make the duo suffer for their arrogance - even if means targeting someone dear to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story I have been working on off and on since 2005. (Cripes, I'm old) I did have a beta for several chapters, but I kind of disappeared on her due to some seriously heavy depression. She was wonderfully patient with me for the few chapters she had beta'd. Although she did not beta me through the entire story, she still needs mentioned. Sedgehammer, thank you. 3 Check out her work on ff.net
> 
> This story is a resubmittion (is that even a word?), but has completely veered off course from what I had written nearly ten years ago. This is a very long story - It is an eventual Torn x OC. The focus for the first couple of chapters will not be on Torn, but it does set up the story. Please read, and leave some feedback. :) I made the name Mar into a surname, and several of the characters have last names now.
> 
> ~Salek~

"What do you want, Fae?"

Fae stood in the office entryway, her closed fist hovering over the door frame to knock when her employer spoke. The question startled the young woman; no matter how often this interaction occurred, Fae could never get use to it - unnerving how aware the Crime Lord was at all times, even knee deep in conversation.

The secretary willed herself to step through the threshold of the cramped quarters; she never liked entering the office. It smelled of sweat, liquor and cheap cigars, permeating from the furniture and walls. Likely from the less than savory men and women the Crime Lord entertained at all hours of the day. Fae knew how powerful Rayn truly was, and yet for reasons unknown, she will not forbid her associates from their vices excluding hemo. That product was never allowed any where near Rayn's residences - with good reason.

Rayn looked up from her paperwork, a frown tracing her features when Fae remained silent, standing in front of her desk appearing nervous and twitchy. She had lost her patience more than once with the younger woman; from the looks of it, today wouldn't be any different.

"Well, spit it out already. I don't have time for your foolishness."

Fae jumped slightly, and nodded, holding out her hands for Rayn to see. "I-I'm sorry Miss Rayn, but this arrived for you earlier today from Haven City."

Rayn glanced at the item in her secretary's hands. It was a plain package wrapped in brown paper and twine. She curled her lip at the seemingly innocent parcel; she was no fool and would not open it herself. Noting the time from the clock on her desk, Rayn sighed tiredly and returned her attention to the mounds of paperwork laying in front of her. "I'm sure it is harmless considering you decided now to bring it to my attention instead of when it arrived three hours ago, but better safe than sorry I say." Rayn glanced up at Fae once more with a smirk playing across her lips, "You know the drill."

Fae wanted to protest, knowing her words would go in one ear and out the other, she gritted her teeth and nodded at her employer before leaving the room with the package in hand to open it herself. To Fae's surprise, the tiny box appeared on the doorstep while she was out to lunch. The mail carrier arrives early in the mornings - Fae knew this as fact, and he knocks if he has a package for her employer. Earlier, the guard sitting against the wall next to Rayn's office door shrugged when Fae asked about the mail before stuffing his face back into his magazine.

Useless. Fae thought bitterly, glaring hard at the top of the guard's balding head from behind her desk. She carefully set the box onto the desk and exhaled heavily, a knot forming tightly in her stomach. She knew checking all packages was part of her job, but knowing didn't make the act any less stressful. Shouldn't this had been in the guard's job description? It would be very interesting for Fae to put in her resume "parcel checker - explosives" as part of her job experiences.

A peaceful silence fell over Rayn's office allowing the woman to concentrate on business at hand, but her peace did not last long. Five minutes passed before she heard a vague familiar voice coming from the foyer. Rayn stood and walked to the doorway to view her secretary standing above the hologram of her late father, Krew.

"What is this? Why didn't you come and get me?" She stepped further into the room to view the hologram from the other side of the safety glass, the explosives room was set in the corner of her office entryway for occasions such as this. The guard moved to stand next to Rayn, grinning foolishly at Fae's ridiculous costume.

"Bring it out here." Rayn looked over at the guard, pointing toward the front door. "You. Outside. Take a cigarette break." The guard frowned in annoyance, snatching up his newspaper and left the room. "Imbecile." She muttered before returning her attention to Fae.

Fae ventured from the makeshift room, and set the hologram on her desk. "It was playing as soon as I opened the box." She stood before her employer in a bomb suit that was obviously far too large for her. She pushed the helmet up and leaned back to view Rayn before stepping away from the desk to strip off the gear.

"-The book tells of a vast collection of-" Rayn walked up to the desk and pressed the play button again, looping the message back to the beginning.

Rayn's father flickered into existence once again, his large frame set in a hovering chair, fanning himself haughtily. He glared into the recording hologram, and for a moment his daughter felt like he was alive once again, his grating personality looming oppressively in the room.

_"Rayn, it has been well over a decade since my death. By now, you have more than likely established yourself as the Crime Lord of our beloved Kras City, and have many associates throughout our world. I know for a fact that you are successful; you share my blood after all, hmm?" Krew paused to chuckle and breath heavily from the exertion of speaking._

_"You probably assumed that you had received the last of your inheritance years ago at the circuit races, but I do have one last thing for you to acquire, ey? This project will be incredibly immense, but when it is all over, you will also have control of the largest dark eco reserve left in the entire world."_

At his last statement, Rayn's heart dropped into her stomach in sheer excitement and disbelief. An uncovered dark eco reserve? What were the odds? Rayn looked over at her secretary standing by the desk, chewing on her fingernails while listening intently to the message.

"Are you writing this down?" Rayn snapped her fingers in Fae's face. Fae jumped, nodding as she sat at her desk, and began setting up her computer to dictate the message. Concentration set on her face as she tried to catch up on the information being handed out.

_"You will need to assemble a team to retrieve and study a book, ey? The book tells of a vast collection of dark eco hidden somewhere near Haven City. It was written hundreds of years ago by an eco sage. You can go into the details with a bibliographer. I was in the process of harassing the best of the best regarding the book, but alas, my time has been cut short. I know I will be going to my impending death within the next hour. This is the last recording you will ever receive from me."_

_"The book has been retired to the Kras City Museum. You will need to acquire it from the museum's archives located in the bowels of the building. I specifically requested it be placed there for safekeeping until you are ready to retrieve it. Most likely, you will not be allowed to adventure into the building freely any longer."_

_"Within this hologram is a picture of the book, and a map of the museum. I do hope they haven't moved the archives within the last decade." Krew paused fondly in thought. "But, knowing our dear city, they wouldn't have been able to afford it, ey?" He smirked calmly, fanning himself in the process. "This book was actually the last treasure I had my team retrieve from deep within the sewers of Dead Town. It is a very rare, irreplaceable book so do handle it with care hrmm, my dear? All my love."_

The hologram shut itself off momentarily before starting again, displaying what appeared to be a large leather tome. It was hard to depict the title with the old technology her father had used to record the message. Moving in front of the sunlit window to cast a shadow on the hologram, Rayn was able to able to see the faint scripture etched across the front of the book.

"The Precursor Legacy." She mumbled out loud. "As told by the Blue Eco Sage of Rock Village."

The book disappeared from her view, and was immediately replaced by the building plans of the museum. The layout looked simple enough for your average thief, but Rayn knew better than to doubt the security of the building; especially with much of the old precursor technology now residing within its walls. She would need to find someone capable of disrupting the doors, force fields, and cameras- She knew she would require the services of a hacker.

As she paced the small carpeted area in front of her secretary's desk, the plans were falling in place like pieces of a puzzle. The team would be small. No more than six dedicated people, including herself. She hadn't personally been involved in acquiring any of her collection in years. Quite frankly she was bored, and the job seemed manageable enough. Rayn smiled, a wave of ideas forming in her head. If this book was as important as her father deemed than she could not delay in planning to retrieve it.

She had so many questions, but none that could be answered by anyone but her father, and he was far from being alive. Why did he not tell her about the book in his will? Why was it in Kras City Museum, and not already in her possession? Oh, but the answers were obvious to her: It was her father's last ditch effort to challenge his only heir, just as he did when she was younger; when her mind was still easily molded by his influence.

Who was she kidding? Father still had authority over her years after his death, especially in her handling of the family business. What would father do? Would father approve? The woman turned away from Fae's desk, her heels clicking faintly in the hallway. She promptly ignored her secretary trying to speak to her as she left the room.

Closing the door to her office, Rayn leaned against its cool surface, organizing her thoughts. Truly, Krew's influence has lead to Rayn's success in the criminal's world, but it did not mean it would last forever. Momentarily, doubt planted its seed in her mind. Would this object of her desire really be worth the trouble?

She chewed on her lower lip, a nervous habit she had unknowingly picked up over her lifetime. The answer weighed heavily on her shoulders. She needed to do this; not only because she was bored, but she knew the power she once had over the city was waning, thanks to Haven City's witch of a governor, Ashelin Praxis- now ironically Ashelin Mar, and her Commander, Torn Nolan.

With Haven's help, the newest Governor of Kras, Tyro, had begun stealing her territories from under her feet. Rayn couldn't count on one hand how many goons she had lost over the last five years, and how much money and control she had lost from the city.

What hurt her business the most was the racing circuit: the city took control of every aspect of racing that had earned her money; cutting her and other crime lords from participating in the gambling and funding of racing teams. She had to resort to more drastic and risky business plans. The most dire was the introduction of intravenous injections of dark eco, more commonly known on the streets as hemo. If she were able to find the dark eco silo, her drug trade would blossom, allowing her to push it farther than her reaches of the tri-city trade route.

Her power of the trade would be exponential as no one would be able to compete with her near endless supply. Slipping away from the door, Rayn returned to her desk where her communicator laid charging. The decision was final. It was time to contact her team.

The days following Krew's message were filled with a frenzy of closed meetings between Rayn and her chosen operatives. A failed plan is one not studied from all angles, and not back by another. She would not fall victim to defeat as she had on the eco trade route raid conducted the year before. Of course, anything involving the damned freak and his precursor seemed to always doomed to fail.

She knew the dark warrior didn't take too kindly to her past lies and schemes which made Jak and his obnoxious pet all the more aggressive when they showed up on her raid. With sheer dumb luck, she caught Jak off guard as he changed from freak show back into his normal self, shooting him twice, in his abdomen, and in the shoulder. While he writhed in pain on the ground, his blood soaking into the sand, she made her escape in her dune buggy with only a hint of regret on the back of her mind for what she had just done. All that matter at that moment was her escape.

Many of her soldiers weren't so lucky, unfortunately. Some were still locked away, and some were dead from Jak's crazed tirade. Thankfully her favorite muscle, Finn, had returned to her services. He would be at her side the day of the heist. If Jak did decide to show his face at the museum, she would be more than ready, and Finn would definitely be waiting for a rematch.

Rayn once again sat behind her desk, this time studying her secretary situated across from her. Fae's glasses slipped down her nose, strands of her dull brown hair falling in her face, she nervously twiddled her thumbs in her lap. Rayn's crazy idea to include Fae in the plans was just that: crazy, but her options were vague, and Fae fit the bill of the timid, unnoticeable scientist. She relied on Fae more than many of her associates; the girl was smart, and Rayn trusted that she would get the job done the first time around.

Rayn leaned back in her chair, sighing and looking slightly weary, preparing herself for the incoming frantic questions Fae was about to unleash on her. "You're fired." She finally managed to clip out, internally wincing at the idea of Fae no longer working directly under her. She knew it was a fallacy on her part, but the idea of temporarily hurting one of the few people she cared for didn't sit right with her. Rayn steeled her will, and waited for Fae's reaction. Her darling secretary had to grow up sometime, what better way than putting her through a bit of stress?

Fae's jaw dropped, her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull in disbelief. "I-I'm- come again?"

"You're no longer my secretary. As of today, you will go undercover for me as a conservator at the museum. I will pay you double what I pay you now, and once your mission is completed, you can return to my services or... be on your way. The choice is yours, Love."

Fae stood up, resting her palms on the surface of the desk, she leaned forward, voice near quivering in anger and frustration as she spoke. "I didn't ask to be included in your scheme."

Rayn gave the girl a tight smile. "You weren't given a choice." She stood and moved to her bar, stooping to pull a chilled glass from the freezer below the counter top. She began making her favorite drink, a vodka martini. As she pour and mixed, she continued her speech, "I pulled you off the streets, gave you employment, and a roof over your head. I believe that doing this job for me will be an adequate repayment-" Rayn returned her gaze to Fae, searching her now emotionless face. What a facade. Rayn knew a storm of anger and doubt brewed in that pretty little mind of hers. Oh, she looked forward to bringing out the vixen in the girl. "Don't you think?"

"Why me? You have all these people under your control, and yet you choose me who is more than likely to fuck up and ruin everything." Fae tapped her fingers to her chest, emphasizing her lowly stature on Rayn's totem pole. "I'm a clerk - the roach under your shoe. Some days, I don't know why you pulled me out of the slums. I-"

"Because I see potential in you." Rayn interrupted. Calmly, she explained herself, trying not to throw the drink in Fae's face with the child's utter lack of gratitude. "To be better than the mousy little girl that you are. I took you in, and now I'm giving you an opportunity to change the direction your life is going. What do you say, Love?" She returned to her seat, sipping on the drink clutched in her hands. " Are you in?"

"I guess I am, considering I have no other choice." Fae muttered, she looked down at the floor in uncertainty, sinking further into her seat.

"Chin up, Fae, and for precursor's sake, sit up properly." Rayn barked. "You need to learn to be more aggressive - more confident. Trust me, with a bit of time and practice under your belt, you will be able to fool the museum employees into thinking you're one of them. Now, moving on - one of my most reliable contacts was a curator at Haven's University, until he recently hooked himself on hemo. He quit his job the month before because he's come to realize that he can't hide his addiction any longer. Truly tragic." Rayn paused to sip her drink again, uncaring at the idea of the Curator struggling with a drug that she created. " He will be relocating to Kras to train you, and he will help me rig up the paperwork required for you to get hired on with the museum."

Admitting Fae was way under qualified, and not to mention, scared of what Rayn wanted her to do would not phase the Crime Lord. Instead it would incite a spew of choice words in her direction about 'manning up', and 'taking one for the team'. Fae sighed, defeated and feeling more like an indentured servant than ever before. "I'm ready when you need me." The words came out of her mouth without thought, and she silently fumed at the satisfied look on Rayn's face.

"Good, until the Curator's arrival, you are going shopping. Time for a makeover, Lana."

~~

****

**Eight months later**

"Seriously, Ashelin? You're really going to make me wear this?" Jak stood next to his wife, gazing into the mirror at the emerald colored cummerbund adorning his waist. He tugged at the uncomfortably tight collar; a black bow tie fastened around his neck. He felt ridiculous in the get up. Not to mention his feet hurt already from the pinching dress shoes.

His wife was invited to a charity ball, and of course, he had the unfortunate luck of having to attend with her. He hinted at making Torn her date as he was in the public eye more than Jak, but Ashelin would have none of his begging or excuses. To Jak, there was nothing more painful or boring than dealing with the higher class. He was thankful to have Daxter and Tess tagging along; at least Daxter would keep him entertained.

"Yes." Ashelin clipped earrings into her earlobes, and pushed her hair over her shoulder, studying her features in the mirror. She turned to a pouting Jak, his gaze was concentrated on the mirror in front of them as he listened to his wife's words of reason. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but that's what you get for marrying the leader of the city." She placed her hand on his back, smoothing the wrinkling fabric of his dress shirt as she winked at him. "You're royalty anyway. The great hero, Mar, attending a charity is serious P.R. for Haven."

"That doesn't count. We all know people only interact with me because they have to." Jak grumbled before stepping away from his wife's reassuring embrace in search of his suit jacket. He had it sitting on the bed, and now it had mysteriously disappeared. Maybe it was a sign he didn't have to go. His moment of victory was crushed once Ashelin spoke again."Your jacket is in the closet. I didn't want it getting wrinkled so I hung it up."

Jak walked over to find his jacket exactly where she said it would be. He pulled it off its hanger and swung it around his back, pushing his arms through the sleeves. He tugged down and forward on the coat to adjust what little comfort he had in the abomination of fabric.

"How the hell do you do that?"

Ashelin looked up from the mirror and blinked in confusion at Jak. "Do what?"

"Know exactly what I'm looking for?"

Ashelin smirked. "When you've been married to the same person for over a decade, you tend to know them better than they know themselves."

Jak shrugged his shoulders and gave a nod in agreement. He couldn't argue her claim because she was right. Some days he wondered how in the world he survived his teenage years in the city without his wife around to snap at him to clean up. He shuddered at the thought of his apartment and the mess that had accumulated in it when he had only himself and Daxter to take care of- take out and clothes everywhere. Then again, he would fall into bed every night exhausted from long hard days, not caring where his shirt or boots were flung to only to repeat the process again the next day. Being busy was enough of an excuse for him.

He glanced at the clock situated on the nightstand. Unfortunately for him, it was nearly time to be dragged to Kras City Hall. "I'm going to call Keira and make sure Aiden hasn't blown up the house yet."

"I'm sure she would have called us if that were the case." Ashelin replied nonchalantly as she began applying eyeliner. Jak watched, fascinated and amused at the faces Ashelin had to make to drag the coal colored liquid across her eyelid in a straight line. Ashelin blinked slowly, and studied her appearance before meeting Jak's gaze in the mirror. "You shouldn't be worried, Jak."

"I figured she'd call by now - that's why I'm worried." He picked up his communicator from the bureau and dialed Keira's number. It rang several times before a young girl's voice belted through the speaker in sheer excitement.

"Dad!" Jak gave Ashelin a quizzical look at the sound of his daughter's oddly cheerful voice. More than likely, she was up to no good. She wouldn't have answered the communicator so sweetly if she weren't.

"Aiden, why are you answering Aunt Keira's phone? What are you up to?"

A soft giggle echoed through the speaker before his eleven year old spoke again as only a pre-teen could: with as much snottiness laced through her words as possible. "We're playing hide and seek, duh."

The ottsel standing on the young girl's shoulder began making attempts to steal the communicator from her grasp, stuffing her paw in Aiden's face, and tickling her ear with the tip of her tail. "Stooooop, Dee." Aiden whined, rubbing her ear against her shoulder from the irritation, she glared hard at Delilah. "I'm trying to talk to my dad."

"I want to talk to my dad too, ya jerk." Delilah crossed her arms, and sat on Aiden shoulder dramatically.

"He didn't call, you turd. My dad did."

"He's probably with Uncle Jak! Let me talk to him."

"Girls! Stop the arguing. Put Keira on the phone now.""I don't know where she is." Aiden smirked at Delilah, knowing fully where Keira was located, but where was the fun in revealing the truth?

Jak knew better than to trust the words that spilled from his rule breaking child's mouth. "Aiden." Jak warned. "Where is your Aunt?" He could almost see the exaggerated eye roll from his young spawn.

Aiden huffed, "Fine. I'll get her." He heard whispering; moments later, muffled yelling, and finally a door being opened. "Dad's on the phone." Aiden's voice chirped and echoed through the speaker.

An exasperated Keira retrieved her communicator before she frowned down at the adolescent and her very tiny, fuzzy friend. They both gave Keira an innocent, confused look. "Aiden, go in your room with Dee until I'm done on the phone." The mechanic snapped harshly at the girls.

"Keira?"

"Jak." Frustration very noticeable in her voice."When are you coming home again?" Jak almost felt sorry for his impromptu babysitter considering she not only had to deal with his brat, but Daxter's as well. The two together promised hell on earth, but Keira agreed to this, so he really didn't have that much sympathy.

"We haven't even been gone the entire day. What did they do to you?"

Keira leaned against the wall ticking off the list with her fingers. "Oh, well you know - put a mysterious brown substance in my boots, cut holes in my brand new jacket and just locked me in the bathroom. Only the usual."

"So you haven't learned your lesson yet about leaving stuff out for them to get a hold of?" Jak mused. "And how in the world did she lock you in the bathroom? The lock is on the inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I thought her parents would have taught her to respect other people's property by now. " Keira snarled back. She looked at the bathroom door to her left, noticing scratches around the door handle. "The girls ran upstairs earlier. They told me they were going to watch a movie. I'm thinking they switched the doorknob around for the sole purpose of locking me in-" Keira paused in thought and sighed heavily, "You know what, Jak? I think this is the last time I'm going to watch them. My wits can't handle this anymore."

"Keira, calm down. Listen, I'm really sorry. She shouldn't be acting this way. I'll handle it when we get back from Kras tomorrow night. I'll pay for your coat too, but you're on your own with the shoes. If she gives you too much trouble, call us or Dax and Tess. And don't forget, you have our permission to correct her and Delilah."

"Fine. I'll probably talk to you later tonight. Have fun at the ball." Keira mocked knowing fully that Jak was not happy to be stuck at a party. She secretly hoped he was as miserable as she was.

"Heaps" Jak replied dryly. "Later, and good luck." He tossed the communicator on the bed and sighed. They really needed to figure out what to do with Aiden. She seemed to be getting worse and worse every time they turned around, and no form of punishment or reward system seemed to be working. Between fights at her school, the constant tricks she pulled on everyone who crossed her path - Jak was beginning to think they created a monster in the form of a blonde eleven year old elf. Delilah's constant goading didn't help matters either.

"She really does need to go to military school."

Jak looked up sharply at his wife, his brow furrowed in surprise at her unexpected statement."What? I thought we were trying to avoid her getting involved with the system?"

"I know." Ashelin picked up her pocketbook and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. "At this point, what other option do we have? Since Torn took over command of the school last year, maybe he can help us."

Jak was silent for a moment, processing the idea slowly. He agreed with Ashelin. He just hoped it would actually work for their benefit. If not, the last thing they could do is to wait out Aiden's obvious troublemaker phase, but Jak's level of patience wasn't that great to begin with. He didn't know how he'd be able to handle a few more years of disrespect.

Ashelin interrupted his thoughts. "We'll just have to discuss it at a better time. How do I look." Ashelin twirled slowly for Jak to examine. She was dressed in an emerald colored chiffon dress. Her dreaded hair was styled and pulled back over her bared right shoulder. The diamond necklace Jak had given her for their fifth anniversary accentuated her tattooed collarbones.

As always, she looked unbelievably stunning. Jak knew he was one lucky man to have Ashelin Praxis for a life partner. "Wow," Jak spoke appreciatively. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"Less like a man?" Ashelin smiled coyly which prompted a light chuckle from her spouse. As a toddler, Aiden once asked Ashelin if she were a man as she had never seen her mother dressed in anything but leather and guns, nor did her mother act like your typical feminine woman. Ashelin could not understand where she had learned of gender stereotypes; she then realized that all of the women in Aiden's life worked in what society would deem as "men's work". Television was very limited for the youngster after that fiasco.

Jak slinked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the warmth of her curves. "I, for one, know you are definitely not a man." He kissed her on the lips softly before pulling away with a slight frown at a random thought popping into his head. "There isn't going to be dancing is there?"

Ashelin laughed. "Yeah, sorry tough guy. I'll have to subject you to a couple of songs. Please don't stomp on my feet."

"I can't promise anything."

"I don't get it - You are the most flexible, coordinated person in the world, but get you on the dance floor and you trip over yourself. It's a mystery."

"My reintegration into society never involved table side manners, or dancing - Just violence and shooting shit." Jak quipped, a wire grin set on his face.

Ashelin rolled her eyes at the blatant fib. She knew he would do fine with the crowds. It didn't take long in their relationship for Ashelin to refine Jak's nasty attitude with people. A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. The voice of Daxter filtered into the room through the door.

"Yo Jak! Let's get this party started, big guy."

Ashelin looked over at Jak with a small scowl on her face. "He is not drinking tonight."

Jak put his hands up defensively, "Hey, I'm not charge of him any more. Tess will deal with him just fine."

"She'd better. Family or not, if he embarrasses me tonight, I will throttle him, then you'll be next."

Jak ignored her threat and walked around her to open the door. Both men eyed each others suits and laughed. "You look ridiculous." Daxter exclaimed, making his way up to Jak's shoulder to lean on his head. "Nice bowtie, big guy." He stuck his foot out and nudged at Jak's bow to mess with him.

Jak pushed Daxter's paw out of his face, observing Daxter's outfit carefully, his eyes narrowed in question. "Where are your pants?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Daxter mumbled.

"Hmm, I sense a child with claws has something to do with your lack of pants." Jak mused, a smirk crossing his face.

Daxter pulled his coat down as far as he could over his tail. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry we're late." Tess walked into the room behind Daxter, wearing a pink haltered dress and a matching bolero jacket. "I just talked to Keira. That poor girl is suffering." She pouted slightly.

"We know. Those girls are going to make us all go gray before we know it." Ashelin replied. "But, Keira knows she can discipline if need be. I'm not going to worry about it right now. Let's go and enjoy ourselves for once. Limo should be here by now." She bent down at the knees and allowed Tess to step onto her hand.

"Jak," Daxter whispered into his best friend's ear. "Kill me now. I'm not allowed to drink. How am I going to entertain myself at this snoozefest?"

"Do what you do best, Dax: talk my ear off. It'll keep me having to bump elbows with these socialites. . . Just don't embarrass Ashelin. She told me tonight that she'll kill us both."

Daxter frowned and suddenly looked very depressed. "Sheesh, everyone's a party pooper. Is it over yet?"

"Sorry, bud. Not for another five hours."

"Ashelin can kill me now if she wants."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Couldn't wait a week to get another chapter up. Lol. Enjoy!

Today, Rayn would have her prize.

She had planned for the heist on the day of the Governor's charity ball where currently most of his Guard was distracted. She was confident, and determined that everything would go accordingly. She easily walked through the front doors of the museum with her muscle by her side. Finn clutched her hand in his grasp pretending to be a loving spouse. They chatted about a variety of things as they moved, ignoring the Guard's warnings of the museum's closing time. Finn gave the man a nod in acknowledgment of the time.

The disguise Rayn wore was simple, donning a long brunette colored wig, and casual street clothing. She appeared less conspicuous than her usual ornament adorned hairstyle and pant suits. The pair walked toward back of the museum where they knew the entrance to the basement resided, and they waited, pretending to be interested in the dull modern art situated on the walls next to the basement.

An old man, shriveled and gray, walked slowly into the front lobby, hobbling his way passed the guard positioned at the door. "Museum closes in fifteen minutes, Sir."

The old man reached to his hearing aid, turning it up. He loudly asked, "What's that?"

Rayn looked up at Finn, hearing the conversation in her ear piece before she hugged herself to him and mumbled, "Dartmouth is here." She pressed her thumb into the button in her palm, connecting her to the hacker. "Two minutes, Arlo. Loop the video feed."

The guard repeated himself, and the old man chuckled. "Just taking a quick peek around. I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes, I promise." He shuffled away slowly and stood next to the wall across from the lobby doors. He groaned, and shook, clutching at his chest; he dropped to his knees, his cane clattered to the ground alerting the guard he had spoken to.

The lobby guard rushed to Darthmouth's side, radioing the other guards in the building. "I need emergency medical assistance at the front lobby." The timing couldn't have been any better as two guards opened the basement doors with medical kits in hand, not checking the door was properly closed before rushing away.

Finn casually walked up to the door, knowing that he couldn't be seen from the cameras above him, and pushed the door open fully, allowing Rayn to enter before him. She continued down the stairs and waited for Finn at the door. Finn pounded on the security room door situated near the basement entrance; the door clicked allowing him to kick it open to the surprise of the lone guard in the room. The guard fell to the ground unable to react before Finn descended upon him, knocking him out.

"All clear, Rayn." Finn cuffed the unconscious man with his own handcuffs, and grabbed the keys off his belt before pulling the door closed behind him. He reached Rayn just as the door slid open.

Mirth dancing in her eyes, Rayn looked up at Finn with a smile. "Come now, Love. Let's get my book."

Fae was nervous. She knew today was the day, and she knew that Rayn would soon be making her way down to her, but it didn't make the situation any less stressful. She had grown fond of the men and women she was forced to work with for the past seven months. She hoped that Rayn would not hurt any of of them, but she knew better. She knew how bloodthirsty the Crime Lord had become, and how willing she was to kill to get exactly what she wanted. The only thing Fae could really do to ensure no life was lost was to have the book out and ready to go before Rayn's arrival.

She sat at her desk, the lamp glaring harshly over the three books she had chosen to clean and transcribe. The book in question was never touched, but there it sat in its locked container, heavily imposing on her every thought. It took her months to find the damned thing - tucked deeply away in the thousands of unorganized books. The ancient text really didn't look that special, but if Rayn was that desperate to gain back control of the city, she'd chase after any ideas no matter how ludicrous they seemed. Fae looked up through the window in the room in time to see Finn shoving her fellow employee against the wall, waving a gun in his face. She didn't know what was being said, but she knew that they were waiting for her to make an appearance.

The colored drained from Fae's face, and she swallowed harshly, her thoughts racing, trying to remember how the plan was to proceed. Her throat suddenly became very dry; she stood quickly, the stool she sat on toppled over. Her eyes caught sight of the panic button on the wall by the door. She knew she should press it, but she didn't believe in betrayal nor did she believe in failure. If anything, she knew that one of the other conservators would find a way to make contact with someone outside their prison.

She finally breathed, pulling herself together to maintain her role in the heist, and opened the door. "What's the meaning of this?" Fae demanded, stepping into the hallway. "Put him down, leave him alone."

"Lana, get out of here." The conservator choked out under Finn's grip.

"Shut your face, scientist." Finn growled into the man's face. Fae could see the fear in his eyes, guilt harshly tugged at her heart.

"Hello," Rayn smiled brightly at the woman staring her down defiantly from the doorway. Rayn was incredibly impressed with Fae's acting. "My name is Rayn. I'm looking for something. A book in particular; help me find it and I'll be on my merry way."

"I handle the book preservation. I will help you, but please, leave my co - workers alone."

Rayn's lips thinned into a grimace at Fae's words, "Put him down, Finn." She looked behind her to see her muscle drop the conservator on the ground. "Gather the rest of the employees, I will go with this woman."

Out of the corner of her eye, Fae could see a female employee in the opposite room. She was on her communicator, gazing at the group from behind the wall. She pretended not to notice, instead motioning Rayn to follow her. "This way, please." She turned into the room she had come from, Rayn closing in behind her.

"You're doing well, Love." Rayne spoke as Fae closed the door behind them. " I saw the girl in the other room. We've not much time before the Guard shows up."

Fae nodded, moving to the desk. "Here is the book. The key to get into the box is down the hallway in the Curator's office. Have Arlo open the door, and I will retrieve it."

"How many people are in the basement now?"

"Four. Myself, the man in the hall, the woman in the room across from me, and the Curator. I will go into his office and ask him for the key for your book. I'm only allowed to have one book out of its container at a time."

"The Guard has already been alerted to your presence, Rayne." Arlo spoke. His attention focused on the myriad of zoomers with flashing emergency lights entering his camera view. "The Governor will be arriving shortly."

"Perfect. Thank you, Arlo." Rayne replied. She returned her attention to Fae. "Gather the Curator, and the keys. We'll take the book out of its case when it's placed in my possession. Let's make haste."

****

~~~~

Boring. Dull. Stupid. Disinteresting. Jak ran out of words to describe how he felt about the party minutes into the ball. He was quite sure Daxter was beginning to pull fur from his tail at one point to keep himself entertained, only to be quietly reprimanded by his wife. Now Daxter sat next to Jak, slumped in his chair making napkin origami, and chattering about anything that would cross his mind.

Jak quietly sympathized with his friend. He was relieved that most of the people invited chose to ignore him while he walked around the room with his social butterfly of a wife who chatted with anyone who approached the couple. Jak had excused himself to return to their table after the first two circles around the room, and watched Ashelin smiling and interacting with Governor Tyro and his wife. Eventually, he observed a guard approach the Governor, whispering in his ear.

Tyro blanch at the whispered words. He turned to Ashelin, uncertainty evident in his voice. "Governor Mar, a word please."

Ashelin glanced toward Jak, giving him a puzzled look before moving to join Tyro in the hall. His wife, Maura, stood next to him quietly, but judging from the look on her face, she was not happy with the situation occurring. Tyro was distraught, sweat glazing his face making him look sickly.

He wiped at his brow with a handkerchief, stuffing it into the inner pocket of his dinner jacket as he spoke. "I must see to a burglary taking place at the museum this very moment. Will you help my wife keep the guests entertained until my return?"

Ashelin nodded. "Of course, I can do that for you. Do you know who is at the museum?"

"Only the bane of the city's existence, Rayn and a team of her cronies. Many of the employees managed to escape, but there appears to be an unknown number of hostages trapped within the lower levels of the museum. I don't know what she's looking for, but we can't wait to find out. I have special services positioned outside the museum waiting on my orders."

"That woman never quits." Ashelin frowned, "Allow my husband to help you. We've dealt with her on more than one occasion over the last ten years. Jak knows well as to how she works."

Tyro nodded in agreement, "On one condition, I know the damage your husband has caused to not only Haven, but to my city as well. Be sure that he stays in check with his... powers. There are many priceless things within the museum trusted to Kras from your council. Tell him to meet me in my office." He turned leaving Ashelin and Maura alone.

"I am so tired of this damned woman." Maura snarled, keeping in step with Ashelin in return to the dining hall. She looked up at Ashelin with a deadly look in her eyes. "I hope your husband ends her tonight."

Ashelin merely glared at her before separating to find Jak. He was still where she had left him, sitting well away from the crowds in the corner of the Governor's table, watching the people entertaining themselves in the hall. She walked around the table and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're needed at the museum. Rayn is trying to take something from the building."

Jak stood, hesitant surprise laced through his question. "You volunteered me?"

"You know Rayn better than any of Tyro's guard." Ashelin clipped impatiently. "Plus I know you want out of here. Get going; meet Tyro in his office." Jak grinned hard, he leaned in and kissed Ashelin deeply. "You're the best wife a man could ask for."

Ashelin rolled her eyes, "Just go already before I change my mind." She planted a hand on her hip, obviously annoyed at her husband. She softened her harsh glare. "Be careful, please. Don't wreck or destroy anything. Orders from Tyro, and myself."

With a nod, Jak turned his attention to a sulking Daxter playing with his food next to him, "Dax, come on. We got unfinished business to take care of."

"Oh thank God we're leaving." Daxter practically shouted. "Later losers." Daxter scrambled up Jak's shoulder and turned to blow a kiss to his wife. "See you in a bit, Tessie-poo."

Jak trotted down the hall to Tyro's office. The guard at the door allowed him through. Tyro was on the phone speaking to the City Commander. "No one is to enter the building until I arrive. I have a hostage negotiator, and the Dark Warrior with me... No, she is far too dangerous. I'll be there in ten minutes." He slammed the phone back on its cradle. "Let's move. Jak, I have your weapon." He tossed the gun into Jak's hands and motioned for him to follow out the door. "Saw you checking it at the door. I don't think I've seen you without it since the day I met you."

"Uhh, thanks." Jak replied, checking over the magazines as they walked. "So what's the plan? If she has hostages, she'll kill them before giving up whatever she's trying to take."

"The plan was to situate two teams at the main entrances and rush her, but the plans were changed when we found out they have hostages."

"What do you need me to do?" The group stepped outside into the streets behind City Hall, moving in the direction of a Guard zoomer waiting for them.

"There is an access tunnel leading into the basement that I will take you to. You will enter the archives via the tunnel. There is no security measures in the old archives, nor has the section been placed on any building plans. She mostly likely does not know about the access tunnels, or she probably would have entered the building that way. I'm sure she's not expecting you to approach her, especially from behind. That will smoke her out to the front of the building. The hostages are the main priority. Do what you must, but make sure they are let free and without injury," Tyro paused and slipped the key card in Jak's hands, "And please... don't destroy my museum."

"Oh can it, Pudge. Your precious museum will be fine." Daxter snapped.

"Don't mind him. He's an asshole." Jak clipped before stepping into the zoomer with Tyro close behind. The zoomer stopped a half - mile from the museum in the ports of the city. The directions Tyro gave were simple enough for the duo. The zoomer disappeared from Jak's sight, and he moved to pull the heavy sewer lid from its place in the road.

"Uhh, Jak... do we really have to go into a sewer to get into the museum? This almost seems too cliche." Daxter flattened his ears against his head, his usual confident tone replaced with apprehension.

"We'll be fine, Dax. This is like a walk in the park compared to what we've been through." Jak grumbled quietly. He stepped down on the ladder, pulling the lid back in its place before jumping down into the sewer, water soaking into his shoes and pants before he could move to the walkway. "Ten credits says my suit will be destroyed before the night's over."

"Hell, I'll pay twenty credits to watch Ashelin slap you around because of it."

They finally reached the access tunnel leading directly into the museum basement. Jak turned the corner, lifting his gun to his eye sight, slowly walking up the ramp into the dark, the light from the sewer grates fading as he moved.

"Tell me when you see the door. I can't see shit down here; don't have my flashlight."

After several minutes of walking blindly in the dark, Daxter could faintly see the outline of the basement emergency exit. "There. I see it. To your right. Keep going. Okay, stop. Damn it, Jak, STOP. Gimme the key card."

"Check my jacket pocket."

Daxter pulled the card out of Jak's jacket pocket, sliding down to his waist to swipe it against the magnetic lock pad. The light on the handle turned green; the rusted pulley screeched as it turned to allow the dynamic duo access. Red emergency lights illuminated the entrance and tunnel.

"Uhh, they won't know we're here, right?" Daxter asked.

"They will now with all the noise we made." Jak replied grimly. "Let's go. Watch my six."

****

~~~~

A dulled noise did reach Rayn's ears. She straightened up from her place by the curator while he searched for the key Rayn needed. Her gaze moved to Finn before returning to the Curator. "What was that noise?"

"I wish I could tell you." The curator replied nervously. "It could have been the emergency exit. That door hasn't been opened in a very long time."

"Arlo, where is this exit?" Rayn demanded.

"I don't know. It's not on the plans. The security systems stops about three rooms back from where you are. The only three exits in the building plans which are the front exit and the left and right roof exits. I'm blind in there."

"Damn it." Rayn muttered. "Did any of you know about this exit?" Rayn pointed at the conservators huddled together by a set of bookshelves next to the curator's desk. They all shook their heads no in response. "Finn, investigate." Rayn pulled her weapon from its holster, and flipped off the safety. "I'll keep an eye on the group until your return."

Finn disappeared around the corner and followed the hallway to the last room. He opened the door quietly, slipping through. It looked like the rest of the archive, filled with shelves of artifacts and books. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Finn stayed quiet and listened. He heard footsteps from within the walls. Someone was definitely interrupting their playtime. He flipped the light switch and stepped behind a shelf to wait.

"Arlo," Finn whispered. "I'm going to be engaging someone soon. Make sure the last security gate is ready to close."

"Roger."

Jak could see the outline to a door plainly in front of him, he just didn't know how to open it. Daxter jumped down in front of Jak, arms crossed as he studied the door. It was then he noticed a small foot paddle situated at the corner of the door.

"Jak." Daxter whispered, pointing at the paddle.

He climbed back onto Jak's shoulder just as Jak pressed his foot on the lock. That did the trick. The door slid open enough for Jak to squeeze through before shutting tight behind him. Before Jak could reorient himself to his surroundings, Finn attacked. He shoved Jak into the shelves, knocking Jak's gun out of his hands.

Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder, and into the shelves just as Finn landed a blow to Jak's right eye. Jak growled, fighting through the pain he attempted to twist out of Finn's grip, kicking out at the bigger man who merely jumped out of his range. Jak threw a punch at Finn's solar plexus, but Finn was somehow quicker. He grabbed at Jak's forearm and landed a blow into Jak's side. Grabbing at Jak's communicator on his belt; he ripped it off the belt, slamming the blunt object into Jak's temple.

Hollowing in pain, Jak stumbled back into the door, his eyes turning black as he glared at Finn.

"Well, that was a big mistake, Pal." Daxter echoed from his spot on a shelf. "Shouldn't back an animal into a corner."

Finn jumped out of Jak's reach as he transformed into Dark; kicking Jak's weapon across the room in the process. "Was wondering when you'd show up, Freak." Finn smirked, rolling his neck and shoulders to ready for the fight. "I've been waiting for you for a long, long time."

Dark Jak pushed himself off the wall, charging directly at Finn. He stepped out of Dark Jak's path, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid his claws. His claws gouged into Finn's chest leaving a trail of blood splattered across the floor. Finn gasped, pressing his hand into the wound to stay the blood flow. He straightened up and watched Jak's movement - evading the erratic movements of the monster before an opportunity opened up to kick him hard in the stomach. Dark Jak fell into the shelf, books toppled on top of him, he struggled to right himself in the pile of heavy tomes. Finn had but a moment to breathe before he turned his head to see Daxter picking Jak's gun up, aiming right at him. "Shit." Finn muttered. Knowing when to accept defeat, he grudgingly turned around and bolted for the door, slamming it behind him.

Jak was able to free himself from his temporary prison, changing forms as he sprinted to the door, Daxter hot on his tail. Finn reached the end of the hall just as an emergency door began sliding down the hallway entrance. He turned around and watched Jak's desperate attempt to reach him, but he was too late. The door slid shut, and an amused Rayn stepped through the door to Finn's right, a smug grin stretched across her face as Jak pressed against the glass glaring at her.

Jak slammed a fist into the glass and swore harshly. "Shoot the glass, Jak. I'll look for another way out of this crypt." Daxter jumped down, scurrying off in the opposite direction. Jak reached for his gun, slinging it over his shoulder, and checked the ammo before lifting the sights to his eyeline.

Rayn shook her head, pressing a finger into the intercom button on the wall. "It's ballistic, Love, and by the way, you look absolutely dashing in that suit." Jak merely glared at the Crime Lord in reply. "Plan B." Rayn spoke airly, allowing all her associates to get in their places within and outside the museum.

Jak watched from behind the glass as the obviously injured Finn pulled the hostages into the hallway, forcing them on their knees in front of him. He shoved several items into each person's' arms and then pulled belts with explosives out of his bag to place around their chests. "Take these off before reaching the outside, and you're dead." Finn pointed at the cameras. "My eyes are watching you." He smiled at the Curator, patting him confidently on his ruddy, plump cheek, wiping blood on to his face.

"Damn it, Rayn. What is going through your sick mind to do something like this? They never did anything to you. Let them go."

"My escape is more important than these people." Rayn replied, boredly studying her nails. "Believe me, Love, this is worth everything I've done today." She stepped back to observe the four hostages, hands on her hips. "I'm letting you all go. Let's hope the bomb squad can take those explosives off your chest before they go off. You have ten minutes. My associate will let you out of the basement. Good luck, and ... run."

Jak watched the victims stand and rush out the door as fast as they could, afraid to jostle the explosives strapped to their bodies. Finn followed behind to make sure they made it up the stairs. Jak hoped they would be safe, but knowing Rayn, she'd blow them all to body parts out of spite for Tyro. He reached for his communicator, only to remember it was in pieces in the room behind him. "Cut the shit, Rayn. What are you looking for?"

Rayn smiled coyly, stepping back to observe the man trapped in front of her. "I'm rather disappointed that you didn't realize that I've found what I was looking for. It's already safely tucked away among my possessions. My associate carried it out for me just now. I was expecting some... resistance from the Governor, but not visit from an old friend. You must be wrapped around his little finger."

It was then that Jak realized that one of the hostages were not what they seemed, and he could do nothing to warn the Guard or the Governor. Rayn got what she came for.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you figured it out. Don't worry, the item is in good hands now. I will take good care of it, I promise." She moved closer to the glass, studying the man she once considered making into her lover. Besides the subtle crows feet at the corner of his eyes, and his hair cut into a military fade, Jak was the same as the day she met him- all muscle and anger. Some days she regrets not forcing her way into his life and into his bed. He would have been a perfect ally, or perfect blackmail. Whichever came first.

"Goodbye, Jak. I'm sure I'll see you again soon enough." She paused and turned back to the man, "And say hello to your wife and daughter for me. Your little girl is quite the beauty. She looks just like her father." With a wave, she turned and quickly disappeared from his sight.

"Rayn! Goddamn it." Jak stepped back and kicked the door twice. His leg was mid kick when the door slid open. He stumbled through the threshold confused, but he did not complain, instead, he ran.

"Jak!" Daxter's voice echoed through the speakers on the ceiling.

"Daxter, where the hell are you?"

"The security room. Guard was knocked out. I think Rayn's hacker is trying to override me now. I really don't know what I'm doing. I'll press all the buttons if I have to."

"Just tell me where Rayn went to."

"Roof! Turn left, door at the end of the hall. I'll try to let you through." Jak reached the stairs just as the gate began sliding back down. He rolled underneath and sprinted to the exit, taking two steps at a time until he slammed his way through the roof door. Rayn looked up at the sound. She was attached to a rope, a Guard zoomer began lifting higher, taking her into the sky. Jak reached for her, grasping onto her foot just as the zoomer reached the edge of the roof. He held on, his added weight swung the pair dangerously close to the apartment building next to the museum before it finally lifted above the city line.

Rayn gasped, "Get off me!" She struggled, but could not free herself from his tight grip. "Finn, get back down here and help me."

Finn slid down from the zoomer and met Jak eye level. A sharp quick jab to the nose sent stars crashing into his vision. His grip loosened allowing Rayn to shove a foot into his shoulder. Jak fell unceremoniously as Rayn watched, a tight feeling of regret momentarily washed over her.

Before Jak hit the ground, she watched him transform into Light, an ethereal creature falling toward the streets of Kras much like an angel. He turned midair, and spread his wings to slow his fall. He dropped fairly hard to the ground on his hands and knees, but he was alive. The creature looked up at Rayn with light colorless eyes. It stood and changed back into Jak a minute later, his glow fading into the dark and distance.

"Take me up." Rayn spoke bluntly to the man next to her. She was really lost for words as to what had just happened having never seen him do that before. Gripping on to Finn's steady hand, he pulled her into the zoomer and slammed the door shut. Rayn moved to the front, sitting and strapping herself into her seat. She mumbled her location to the pilot before collapsing into silent thought. Her celebration of success would come later when the book was finally in her hands.

"Jak!" Daxter reached Jak as he landed safely on the ground in his light form. Jak made no reply, he turned his attention to the zoomer making its escape, finally disappearing from his view. Daxter huffed, annoyed and slightly offended, he really hated being ignored. "Seriously, do you have to be so dramatic about everything?"

Moments passed, and Jak returned to normal, smirking at Daxter. "Did you want me to die? Why have wings if I can't use them?"

"I was talking about the silent treatment you give me every time you go Light."

"Oh," Jak began walking to the front of the building, ignoring the stares and whispers of the Kras citizens who had witnessed his descent from the sky. "Sorry Dax. I was concentrating on keeping form so I could heal my wrist." He held his arm out, pulling his jacket sleeve up to show Daxter the raw pink flesh. Blood soaked into the white dress shirt sleeve where his bone had pushed through skin. "It was a compound fracture." He paused noticing the state of his dress clothes." Great, Ashelin is really going to kill me when she sees this suit." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh. Gah-ross." Daxter made a face of disgust, picturing the break. "Still doesn't explain why you ignore me every other time, but whatever." He waved the subject off and looked up only to let out a melodramatic groan. He turned to walk backwards, pointing over his shoulder, speaking under his breath. "Don't look now, but Governor Fussy Pants is coming our way."

"Jak!" Tyro approached the duo, trotting slowly. Jak was obviously bruised up, his suit torn at the knees, his shirt dark with soot and blood. He sported a disappearing shiner on his right eye, dried blood had run down his nose and chin. Tyro whistled, "You look worse for wear."

"She got away, and in a Guard zoomer. Does you Commander know one of his zoomers is missing?" Jak ignored Tyro's comment. "She had plants in the Guard and the museum too. Where are the hostages?"

"Alive. The explosives were removed, thank the Precursors." Tyro replied. "Glad to see the museum in one piece as well. Good job."

Jak rolled his eyes and began jogging toward the bomb squad zoomer in search of the group released from the museum. Tyro looked down at the Ottsel glaring at him.

"You're pretty bad at this "governing" thing, aren't you?" Daxter snipped before following behind Jak. Tyro sighed, once again wiping the perspiration from his brow, he followed behind Jak before searching for his City Commander.

Eventually Jak returned to Tyro's side, handing him a slip of paper with all the information he could get from the victims. "There was a mole" Jak spoke grimly. " It was the newest museum employee, a woman named Lana Stone which is most likely an alias judging by the elaborate scheme that Rayn pulled off today. As soon as Lana reached the bomb squad truck, a tech led her away, and they haven't been seen since. I would suggest you figure out who the mole was in the guard. Hopefully that'll give you more direction."

"The Curator stated that he had hired Lana seven months ago. He said her credentials were very legitimate, coming from the Curator of Haven City although he had retired about two months prior due to health problems..." Jak looked down at his watch. "That's all I can give you. I think whatever Rayn took was a book. The Curator should probably be able to find out which book it is. I'll make contact with the former curator for Haven's museum tomorrow on our return. Now, I'm going to go to my hotel. If you happen to go back to the party, tell my wife that my communicator was broken and I'll meet her back at our room." Jak shook Tyro's hand and walked away from the group.

"Jak, that book must be really important for all the dramatics Rayn just pulled."

"I know Dax." Jak's face hardened at the thought of the woman. She was absolutely resilient in irritating the shit out of him. He rubbed at the closed wound on his shoulder he had received from her the year before. "I'm getting way too old for this. I hope Rayn isn't planning to take over the world." Jak looked over at Daxter, a serious look on his face. "I'm retired, damn it. Someone else can worry about her for once."

****

~~~~

Rayn has always enjoyed the histories that went with her vast collection of trophies and rare trinkets. When she finally had received the last of her inheritance years after the Kras city races, she remembered giggling in delight at her office, filled with cloth covered statues, weapons and boxes. The history and money in the room filled her with joy at that very moment, but today, a book promised more than what she had previously dreamed was possible.

She stepped into her new office, now squandered away in another corner of Kras that Tyro wouldn't dare step foot in. She grazed her hand lovingly over a bookshelf placed by the doorway, filled with leather bound books and tomes. She paused on a particular text, looking more ancient and worn then the rest. She had Fae place it there earlier while she updated her men on the events that had occurred not even two hours earlier. She was looking forward to this moment of peace for such a long time now, she demanded no interruptions from any of her employees while she studied the book.

"I've been waiting for you." Rayne mumbled softly to no one in particular as she grasped the book and pulled it from its case; she was taken by surprise by its burdensome weight. She clasped the book to her chest and shut the door softly behind her. She moved to her desk and placed the book carefully on its surface. The small desk lamp lit up the surface of the aged leather tome revealing the ancient language of the Creators scrawled faintly across the front. With the help of the harsh light, she could read the faded gold title: "The Precursor Legacy." As told by the Blue Eco Sage of Rock Village.

Rayn slid into her seat and wondered at the text. Her imagination began running wild, wondering what life was like eons ago. In her heart, she would have loved the smallness of the past, the simplicity of country life, of course, she tend to romanticize everything, never thinking that the simple life she thought she would enjoy could possibly be hell on earth.

She carefully opened the book. The spine cracked and moaned in protest. She flipped through the brittle pages, and paused over a lone colored picture depicted within. It was of a blonde boy. A small orange precursor sat on his shoulder as they both stared defiantly at a terrifying creature hovering in the air before them. The mech was none that Rayn had seen the likes of in her lifetime.

The boy and his precursor were on a large circular platform, cracked open in the middle. What was inside was not told, but she knew. She moved her gaze down to the writing beneath. "The demise of the Dark Eco Sage, Gol Acheron." Circa 4123 B.M.

"Miss Rayn." Rayn glanced up to find her feeble secretary looking warily over her shoulder.

Rayn snapped the book shut, cringing as she did so. "Fae, what do you want?" She stood up, glaring at the woman. "How many times have I told you to not interrupt me when I'm in my office unless its an emergency?"

"I apologize, but I think you should know that our job is on the news." She walked toward the television situated on the wall across from Rayn's desk, grabbing the remote to turn the screen on.

The fake blonde news anchor graced Rayn's television with her cheeky bright smile. Rayn never liked Mizo's replacement, but she seemed to the do the job well enough to not garner harassment from Rayn. "Today, well known Crime Lord, Rayn Krew invaded the lower levels of the Kras City museum, taking hostages and stealing important historical documents. Dark Warrior, Jak Mar, made contact with the Crime Lord, but was unable to capture her or those involved. If you have any information on the matter, please contact your local Guard precinct."

While she was babbling on about the robbery, Rayn took interest in the characters pictured on the screen. It was the only picture of Jak that particular news channel always displayed, as he avoided the spotlight at all cost - an old blurry picture of him solemnly standing behind his wife, and Governor Tyro; The precursor sat boredly on Jak's shoulder. Rayn had seen it many times before, but not in the same light as of now.

Rayn walked closer to the screen, unbelieving of what she was recognizing from the duo hiding in the background. The news anchor eventually moved on to a different news report, leaving Rayn to ponder.

"Oh my precursors."

"What is it?" Fae questioned her superior, glancing between her boss and the television curiously.

"Get me a historian, Fae." Silence met her odd request. "NOW!" Rayn snapped impatiently. She watched her secretary scurry out of the room before returning her attention to the screen. "Jak, something tells me you've been hiding some wonderful unfathomable secrets from me."

****

~~~~

Well? What do you make of it, Professor?" Rayn sat calmly in her study enjoying a cup of hot tea. Rolen, a history teacher from the University of Kras sat across from her, looking disheveled and harassed. He was dragged in by Rayn's thugs four hours ago by the scruff of his neck, and forced to study the book Rayn had found.

"It appears to me to be a depiction of the relatively short dark eco war that occurred centuries ago." Rolen pulled his reading glasses off, and sighed, tapping on the front of the book. "I've only heard of rumors of this Legendary figure pictured here," He pointed at the picture Rayn had found, "within the confines of the University. It seems we have an interesting bit of undiscovered history on our hands."

"Do you know who the boy is? And what of that robot? Where is it?"

"I can't say of the boy as the Sage who wrote the book merely called him 'the Hero', but I do know that what he is standing on is an eco silo. According to the text, this unsung man defeated the Sage, Acheron, casting him into the silo while he was trapped in the robot's head. All of the silos in the world have been found, and drained of their resources, and not one of them has a mechanical robot within them. The boy disappeared shortly after the metal heads made their appearance on our planet."

"Then this silo has gone undiscovered then?"

Rolen sat back in his seat, exhaustion set on his face. "It has been made unrecovered for a reason."

Rayn smiled coyly into her tea, excitement bubbling in her stomach. "We're gathering a team together, Professor. Time to go treasure hunting."


End file.
